Val Kilmer
Val Kilmer portrayed Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman Forever. Significant roles *Nick Rivers in Top Secret! (1984) *Madmartigan in Willow (1988) *William Bonney in Billy the Kid (1989) *Jim Morrison in The Doors (1991) *Ray Levoi in Thunderheart (1992) *Mentor in True Romance (1993) *Doc Holliday in Tombstone (1993) *Jean Mermoz in Wings of Courage (1995) *Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman Forever (1995) *Chris Shiherlis in Heat (1995) *Montgomery in The Island of Dr. Moreau (1996) *Col. John Henry Patterson in The Ghost and the Darkness (1996) *Simon Templar in The Saint (1997) *Moses in The Prince of Egypt (1998) *Robby Gallagher in Red Planet (2000) *Danny Parker/Tom Van Allen in Salton Sea (2002) *John Holmes in Wonderland (2003) *Lt. Jim Ducharme in The Missing (2003) *Scott in Spartan (2004) *Jake Harris in Mindhunters (2004) *Philip in Alexander (2004) *Gay Perry in Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005) *Dillon in Played (2006) *FBI Agent Paul Pryzwarra in Deja Vu (2006) *Moses in The Ten Comandments: The Musical (2006) *Macpherson in Conspiracy (2008) *John Cologne in Columbus Day (2008) *John Smith in Felon (2008) *Maz in 2:22 (2008) *K.I.T.T. in Knight Rider (2008-2009) *Jimmy in The Steam Experiment (2009) *Det. Andy Deveraux in Streets of Blood (2009) *Todd Inglebrink in American Cowslip (2009) *Steve Pruit in The Bad Lieutenant: Port of Call - New Orleans (2009) *Virgil in Hardwired (2009) *Dr. Nicholas Pinter in Double Identity (2009) *Warren Bloodworth in Provinces of Night (2010) *Dieter Von Cunth in MacGruber (2010) *Angel in Gun (2010) *Rollo in Tales of Ancient Times (2010) *Joe Manditski in Kill the Irishman (2011) *Dutchman in 5 Days of August (2011) *Rafael Griggs in Silver Cord (2011) *Michel Felipe in Art's Demise (2011) *Mark Twain in Mark Twain and Mary Baker Eddy (2013) Quotes *"Yep. (At the time) it was, "What? Has he gone nutty? Why isn't he doing it?" Once it was seen, I was redeemed. But actually, I would have done it but they rushed it. They always wait two years, but that time they went right into production, and with a movie that big, production means about eight months. They didn't even bother calling my agent to tell us, and since it's usually two years, I had just said yes to "The Saint." Then they found out in the trades and called up to say, "No! We're gonna do ''Batman now." I said, "Well, I already said yes. You gonna pay to get me out of that one? What do you guys want me to do?" They weren't very gracious. Joel got all nutty -- Joel Schumacher (director of the third and fourth Batman movies). He somehow thought what I was doing had to do with how he was perceived as a director. He started saying bad things about me, which is just stupid. We can't all be the makers of 8mm. " *"''I really liked it, the last one. I wanted it to be me and Clooney and Michael Keaton to be in the next Batman movie together. We can be the bad guys." Category:Batman Forever cast